Maudite Saint Valentin
by Mimosa31
Summary: C'est la saint valentin et Ed est amoureux et cherche un cadeau pour celui qu'il aime. Bon mon résumé est un peu pourri mais l'histoire est bien lisez là !


_Voilà j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc sur "The Fullmetal Alchimist" et voilà ce qu'il en est ressorti. Je sais je sais c'est pas glorieux mais c'est tout moi. En plus j'ai pas fais relire ni corriger les fautes ( que celui ou celle qui ne l'a jamais fais me jette la première pierre. Aie ok j'ai compris)._

**

* * *

**

**MAUDITE SAINT VALENTIN**

Il marchait d'un pas rapide dans la rue marchande.

Et chaque fois, le même manège se reproduisait.

Il entrait dans un commerce les yeux pétillants d'espoir et en ressortait furieux et déçu.

Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? !

Tous les commerçants de cette bourgade s'étaient donner le mot ou quoi ??

Il désespérait de trouver l'objet de ses désirs dans un de ses magasins.

C'était impossible qu'il y ait une telle razzia sur le même produit. Les chances étaient de quoi ? Une sur cent mille ? Et il a fallut que cela tombe sur lui ! ?

Y avait plus de doute possible il était maudit, voilà tout.

Il jeta un regard rapide à la vitrine d'une autre boutique.

Là non plus il ne restait plus rien.

L'alchimiste de métal tapa du poing contre la pauvre façade _(qui au passage ne lui avait absolument rien fait.)_

Il ne restait plus une seule boite de chocolat dans toute la ville ! ?

C'était un gag ou quoi ?? Et si c'en était un il était vraiment de très mauvais goût.

Et Merde !!!!

Et puis, toutes ces personnes qui achètent des chocolats pour la Saint valentin, quel manque d'originalité. Comme preuve d'amour c'était bien banal !

Ces amants d'aujourd'hui ne se tracassaient vraiment plus. Toujours le même cadeau à la même période chaque année. C'était d'un débile. Sérieux !

Mais son cas a lui était bien différent. Ce n'était pas comme s'il offrait ces douceurs à chaque fête des amoureux. Non !!

Des chocolats pour sa première célébration de ce jour spécial, s'avéraient indispensable, pour ne pas dire vital. Oui vital, c'était le mot juste.

Pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, l'amour lui tombait dessus. Un peu comme on se prend un poteau sur la figure quant on ne fait pas attention en marchant.

Lui Edward Elric était **A.M.O.U.R.E.U.X. **

Certes un amour à sens unique mais un amour quand même.

De se fait, la logique fut qu'il soit prioritaire sur les autres débiles « de Valentins ».

IL jeta encore une nouvelle fois un regard mauvais au commerçant dans la boutique.

Edwards tourna les talons, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il boudait.

Mais non pensez-vous, les autres crétins ou crétines firent mains basses sur son trésor avant lui. Quel manque d'éducation, tssss.

Ed pesta encore tapant du pied sur cet innocent parterre qui ne comprenait pas hélas les raisons d'une telle déferlante de rage.

Partir à la recherche d'un autre cadeau, s'annonçait compliqué.

Et puis que pouvait il bien offrir ? Aucune autre idée ne lui venait en tête.

**_Le chocolat était le cadeau parfait en tout point. Vraiment Parfait !_**

Le jeune blond s'arrêta devant la devanture d'une boutique. Il se gratta la tête.

Il réfléchit un court instant, hésitant un peu avant d'entrer dans le magasin.

Oui pourquoi pas en fin de compte, cette nouvelle idée de cadeau n'était pas mal non plus. Il eut un sourire sournois.

Bon le plus dure maintenant restait à trouver le cadeau le plus approprié.

Les mains dans les poches, le regard concentré, le fullmetal faisait le tour des étales.

« Puis je vous aider Monsieur ? Vous cherchez sûrement un cadeau pour votre petite amie ?

« Heu…non... enfin oui

« Le choix est difficile n'est ce pas devant tant de … »

« Non je viens de trouver ce que je désir. Je vais prendre celui-ci et s'il vous plait emballé-le moi merci »

« Très bien Jeune homme »

Un sourire satisfait et le visage gai, Ed quitta la boutique avec son cadeau dans les mains.

Il était certain d'un chose, au moins son présent ne tombera pas dans l'oublie aussitôt la journée terminée.

« Colonel, un autre cadeau d'une de vos valentines encore »

« Merci posez le avec les autres boites de chocolat »

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye déposa le paquet sur le bureau du colonel.

« Et ne faites pas que de vous empiffrer de chocolats, pensez aussi a travailler un minimum colonel »

Quand elle referma la porte elle entendit aussitôt Roy Mustang crier, enfin tout l'étage avait du l'entendre.

« Aïeuu, mais c'est quoi ce cadeau de Saint Valentin ? Qui peut bien offrir un Cactus pour la saint Valentin » ?

Plus loin dans le bâtiment, Ed souriait, ravie de savoir que son cadeau serait « Inoubliable ». Pour une première fois cela était assez réussi.

Fin

* * *

**Reviews please !!! Donnez moi votre avis merci !!!!**


End file.
